


Another Type of Addiction

by Jakathine



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Intracrural sex, Lap Sex, Light Angst, Naked Cuddling, Oral Fixation, References to Drugs, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine





	Another Type of Addiction

It was just another fix. Like a dose of Stallion or taste of Reaper, so was sex with Ortega.

At least that’s what Kovacs told himself.

He held her in his arms after one of their early morning bouts, feeling the heat rolling off her in waves. Her physical satisfaction was evident, though her mentality still seemed offset in the throes of their passion. Kovacs couldn’t really blame her. He looked down at his nude body, taking in the pale scarred skin and fine hair that belonged to her former lover, Ryker.

After their first time, she had been silent lying next to him though continued to touch along his chest, her fingers finding their way across old and new scars alike. Now, she would curl close to him as if the quiet moments erased that fine line between himself and Ryker to blend them into one. Kovacs had lost count on what time they were on now, but with each time she would do something that simultaneously aroused and concerned him that he wondered if it was lust or love that brought on her urges.

Deep in his chest he knew that this wouldn’t last so he would accept every ounce offered to him in the Envoy way, but he hoped that Ortega herself would not take their eventual future separation too hard.

Kovacs considered Ortega’s heart, whose steady rhythm he heard was making his mind relax to wander. He knew his heart lay with Quell, even as much as he enjoyed his time with Ortega he would never be able to give to her something that wasn’t even his anymore. He was not sure Ortega herself knew where her own had landed. Her freefall into a physical relationship with him was dangerous but at the same time was something they couldn’t help.  

The heady rush of adrenaline after chasing down a criminal, of nearly dying at the hands of one of their enemies, or even the just as addicting rush of relief when they realize the other has survived the latest ordeal were just too sweet to ignore.

Kovacs lip quirked up into a smile as he recalled Abboud’s threat. It was not too often he heard such a sincere threat as that, especially coming from such a man whose religion would normally forbid him from such violence. Kovacs found it endearing since he had never known a protecting father or father-figure like that. He touched Ortega’s dark hair gently as he thought about that fact.

Ortega stirred in her sleep, her mind wrapped in that haze between sleeping and waking. He was suddenly hyper-aware of every part of his body that was against hers as she pressed back against him. Kovacs’ cock stirred as Ortega drowsily nudged her ass against him, his body just as aware as he was of her proximity. He laid a hand on her hip to still her so that she could sleep longer, but the touch only seemed to encourage her more as she started to wake. Though her eyes were still closed he could see the edge of a smile starting to touch her lips as her lazy movements gained more purpose.

Kovacs’ gripped her hip harder and moved himself down, so he could slot his cock between her thighs. He moaned softly as the heat of her legs enveloped him and the upper side of his cock brushed against her folds. Ortega started to move against him, pressing down slightly so that his cock slid teasingly against her cunt, already sopping wet against him. He gasped at the feeling and couldn’t restrain his hips snapping forward to greet her.

He felt more than heard Ortega laugh at his sudden reaction. Then, obviously more awake than she was a few moments ago, she sped up her movements. Kovacs moaned loudly into the crook of her neck as he felt her fluids gush.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kovacs breathed, his voice thick from want, “Ortega…”

Ortega slowed her hips to a languid pace, making sure to squeeze her thighs tighter together so Kovacs could feel her on all sides. Her scent started to rise as she become more aroused, the cloying musk starting to shroud his mind and heighten his senses. She reached behind her and touched at his face, her hand prodding until she found his mouth and slipped two fingers inside. Kovacs was surprised that the action was even hotter than he thought possible and sucked on them with gusto as she moved them in pace with her hips.

Despite himself, Kovacs whimpered against her fingers as his hips bucked desperately to seek more friction against her. She was so wet though that he could only helplessly slide against her, the feeling simultaneously overwhelming and not _enough_. He pulled his mouth from her fingers only to have her grind against him at just the right angle it made his desire spike.

“Dammit, woman!” Kovacs cried out, wrenching himself from her and flipping her onto her back.

Ortega transfixed him with a look so lustful that he felt a trace of a blush touch his cheeks. He reached past her to the bedside table and found a condom in one of the upper shelves. He quickly slipped it on, every movement being watched by Ortega’s dark eyes.

 In a teasing voice Ortega asked, “What’re you going to do ‘bout it?”

Kovacs smirked as he eased himself between her legs, his face hovering over her cunt as she looked at him curiously. Without answering her but making sure they kept eye contact, he licked a long slow drag over her clit. He felt her leg stiffen against his cheek in anticipation. Looking down at what he’s doing, Kovacs let her have it. With dexterous ease, he flicked his tongue in and out of her cunt, savoring the taste. Ortega arched up against him, a hand wandering its way into his hair, so she could press him closer. Kovacs laughed and sucked on her clit, ever so carefully letting his teeth graze against her.

The moans she made sounded like music which punctuated the otherwise silent apartment, especially when he took his mouth away from her long enough to coat two of his own fingers in saliva and insert them roughly into her.

Ortega gasped, pressing down onto his hand as he adjusted so he could both finger her and continue to tease his tongue around her clit and labia. Soon, curses were rolling out of her mouth between the moans as he added a third finger all the way up to the knuckle.

“Fuck, _Kovacs_!” Ortega swore, unable to stand it any longer as sweat started to sheen against her forehead, “I swear to god if you don’t get your fucking cock in me _right now_ I’ll shoot you!”

Kovacs grinned but obeyed, pushing himself up and on top of Ortega to slide himself in. He held her tightly in his grip as he pulled her upwards, settling her in his lap as he braced himself. She let out an airy moan as he adjusted, the head of his cock penetrating deep inside her. Between her slickness and his saliva, she was absolutely soaked. Ortega gripped him by his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him and taste herself against his lips. He deepened the kiss, letting his moan be consumed by her mouth as he thrust into her.

Greedily they hung onto each other, fingernails finding purchase against soft skin and leaving red streaks in their wake. Kovacs was starting to get close to coming, but he kept himself at bay long enough to reach between them and rub at her clit as she brought her own hands up to her nipples to pinch and squeeze them.

The sight of her doing that was sending his mind reeling, especially when she started to undulate her hips hard against him and clenched around him as her climax wracked through her. Ortega let wave after wave of pleasure wash over her, ignoring how overly sensitive she started to feel as Kovacs put his hands back securely on her shoulders and gave a few more solid thrusts. He shuddered as his own orgasm came, the hot pulsing inside her making her own body spark off more desire.

Sweat was running freely down both of their faces as they breathed heavily, not daring quite yet to look away from each other. It was Kovacs who looked away first, down between them as he withdrew from her and removed the condom. He tied it off carefully and tossed it into the trashcan nearby.

Ortega sprawled out on the bed, sated once more. It almost seemed like she was drifting back off to sleep when her ONI chirped with an incoming message.

“Yep?” Ortega asked, her eye lighting blue as she accepted the message. A few moments passed then she replied, “Yeah, okay, got it. Be there in a few then.” Her ONI quietly beeped as she disconnected the call.

Kovacs tilted his head in question.

“Possible lead on the Bancroft case,” was all Ortega would say as she got up out of bed and went to her bathroom.

Kovacs smiled as he watched the sway of her hips then decided to follow her, knowing that perhaps it may take more than “a few” for them to get to the precinct.

 

 


End file.
